


You were my crush, I was your fascination

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friendship, Romance, my sister's boyfriend, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver is her stepsister's boyfriend. She has a crush on him. Time passes and what happens? It seems feelings don't always just go away.





	You were my crush, I was your fascination

**2008**

Felicity looked through the window as her stepsister was getting into the car of her boyfriend, Oliver. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had a huge crush on him. It was such a cliche story, she used to laugh about it. 

To make it all worse Oliver never treated her like a child. Any other guy would see her as his girlfriend younger annoying sister but he wasn't like any other guy. He was a little bit reckless at times but that was probably why Sara was going out with him.

Her sister was twenty years old and very rebellious. She was still living with them because she had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do in her life. Some would think she would treat her fifteen-year-old step sister badly but actually, Felicity had a very good relationship with her.

When her mother met Sara's and Laurel's dad, yeah she had another stepsister, she was worried a little bit that they wouldn't accept her. She was extremely smart and not many people accepted that. 

Her mother was very proud of her and always supported her even when she was skipping classes because of her intelligence and other picked up on her just because of her age. 

But then she got two older sisters and everything changed. Nobody messed with her anymore. She liked that she had a bigger supporting system.

It all had brought her to this moment when she was waiting for her sister to come back from her date. Felicity always thought that Oliver would date Laurel as they grew up together and were the same age but she has recently started dating Oliver's best friend Tommy.

Felicity loved her sisters and she would never do anything to hurt them but she really couldn't help her feelings.

She knew it was just a silly crush at age of fifteen it happened a lot. But Oliver was very nice to her. She helped her when she had problems. She could always talk to him and he never let her feel like she was some brat.

She hoped those feelings would go away at some point but so far she was digging deeper and deeper into them.

She heard a car stop in front of their house. She didn't realize she has been sitting on a couch absently reading a book and waiting for Sara to come back. 

She went to the window and pulled the curtain to the side. She watched as the pair shared a goodnight kiss. It made her stomach tighten with jealousy but she pushed the feeling away.

Then she realized Oliver saw her as he looked directly at her. She froze for a moment afraid to move. She was probably holding her breath too. And then Oliver smiled and waved at her. She was so stunned she almost didn't react. Fortunately, she got the control of her body and she waved back at him. He got into the car and drove away.

Then she heard a key in the lock so she quickly moved back to the couch and picked up the lost book.

Sara came into the living room, "hey, you are not sleeping yet?" 

"No," Felicity shook her head. "I was reading a book and I lost the track of the time."

"You shouldn't stay up so late."

Felicity nodded, "how was your date?"

Sara slightly cocked her head as she narrowed her eyebrows. It seemed she was trying to look through her. 

The young girl cleared her throat and tried to hide all her emotions.

After a moment Sara smiled, "it was good. I am going to sleep you should too Lis."

"I will in a moment."

"Alright, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Felicity fell back on the couch after Sara went to her room.

"I am so screwed."

**2018**

Felicity was back in Starling City for a family gathering. She was really excited and happy to be back for a bit. She really missed her mom, stepdad and stepsisters. 

She has been in New York recently working for the best companies in the IT industry. But she was thinking about opening something on her own. She felt she was ready for that.

She was walking down the street and something in the shopping window caught her attention. She stopped suddenly and while not looking she bumped into someone.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't looking..."

"Felicity?"

She knew that voice. She would recognize it everywhere.

She lifted her eyes and was met with beautiful blue eyes.

"Oliver," his name came out more like a breath.

Before she could say anything else or react in any way she was enveloped in a tight embrace.

She had to admit that it felt really nice to be in his arms after all those years. She hugged him back.

"I am sorry," he said after the pulled back. "I was really surprised to see you and you look different."

Felicity smiled at him, "good different?"

"Grown up."

The woman laughed, "Oliver, I am not fifteen anymore."

He licked his lips and nodded, "I can see that." He let his eyes roam all over her body.

She didn't mind at all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked genuinely curious.

"You know Christmas is coming so my mom called for everyone and insisted we should come back home."

Oliver narrowed his eyebrows, "Felicity you are Jewish.."

She snorted, "I know that but my mom seemed to forget that." She put a loose stray of hair behind her ear. "I don't mind though I love Christmas and I have missed everyone."

She got a warm and soft smile in a reply. It still made her heart flip. She thought she got over those feelings a long time ago but apparently seeing Oliver again, it brought all them back. 

"Now that I think about it Sara has mentioned that she was coming back," Oliver broke her train of thoughts.

"Sara? You are still in touch?" She was just surprised not jealous to hear that.

Something appeared in Oliver's eyes it flashed just for a second and then it disappeared as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, we talk sometimes even managed to meet few times."

Felicity bit her lower lip, "I see." Okay so maybe she was a little bit jealous. She wished she had a chance to spend time with Oliver as well. 

A silence fell upon them. It wasn't uncomfortable but not seeing him for so long she didn't want to waste time on silence.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

She cursed herself for that stupid question.

Oliver chuckled as he tilted his head, "I never left Starling."

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment, "I know that, sorry for the stupid question." 

She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you kept tabs on me?" There was teasing in her voice what made her relax and open her eyes.

She was looking at her in the way...she shook her head. No, it wasn't possible he was interested in her in that way.

"I am flattered," he winked at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I have been talking to my mom and to no one's surprise she talks a lot about you." 

"That's probably because she is a very often guest with Quentin in my restaurant."

"Oh, I know that, trust me I hear about your excellent food all the time. And her so not subtle 'you should really come here and try his food Felicity it is heaven'," she tried her best to sound like her mother.

Oliver laughed loudly at that, "well for once I agree with her. You really should try my food."

"Is that an invitation?" She asked with mirth in her voice.

His answer was immediate, "yes."

They were looking into each other's eyes deeply. At that moment both of them knew exactly how their meeting would end.

_

Felicity woke up to her phone ringing. She was naked in a bed and well aware of a hand wrapped around her back.

She reached for her phone and blindly picked it up.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Lis? Where the hell are you?" She heard Sara's raised voice.

"What do you...." and then she remembered, "oh frack."

"You better get here as fast as possible. Donna is freaking out."

"Okay, okay I am on my way," she said quickly and hung up.

"Who was it?" Oliver said sleepily his hand moving over her hip.

"Sara, I forgot about family dinner tonight," she turned around to lay on her back and looked at him.

"Hey," he said smiling warmly at her.

"Hi," she leaned her hand and touched his cheek. "So that happened?"

Oliver moved to hover over her for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her softly, "I am glad it did." 

She caressed his cheek and pulled him down for another deeper kiss.

Oliver moved to lay on top of her and she felt him getting harder between her thighs.

She groaned loudly into his mouth, "I have to go."

He moved to kiss her neck, "just a few more minutes."

She really wanted to stay in bed with him preferably the whole day and night and the next day, but she really couldn't.

She lightly pushed his shoulders, "I can't."

Oliver put his head on her shoulder, but then he rolled off from her.

She winked at him as she stood up from the bed completely naked and not ashamed of it.

"I thought we would have more time to talk about everything," he said putting his hands behind his head admiring the view. 

He decided to not hide his feelings, "you are gorgeous."

Felicity blushed lightly as she started to put her pants and bra on.

"We would have more time but someone was eager," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, so it was my fault? I thought I would put your jealousy out of misery."

Felicity faked a gasp as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"I wasn't jealous."

Oliver laughed softly as he caught the pillow, "you were all those years ago and today as well."

The woman puffed as she turned around trying to find her dress. She didn't hear Oliver move from the bed but she felt his presence behind her a moment later.

"Will you feel better if I say I always had a thing for you?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her middle.

"I am not sure Sara would be happy to hear that," Felicity teased.

She felt a puff of air on her neck. 

"You had your crush and I had my fascination."

She knew he was being honest with her. The knowledge that all those years ago she wasn't indifferent to him.

"You could have put me out of misery back then."

"Nah, it was too much fun," he kissed her neck and let go of him. "Oh, and by the way, Sara knew too." 

Felicity's eyes widen at his words.

"What-"

She wanted to ask what he meant but he has disappeared in a bathroom before she got a chance.

She continued to dress and decided to make herself a coffee. It was almost 6 pm but she really needed it.

She had time to think about everything that has happened. Maybe it wasn't how she imagined her meeting with Oliver to go but was she disappointed? Never. 

She loved every second of the time they have spent and she wished they haven't wasted all those years of not talking and being in touch. Maybe things would be different.

Once again she didn't realize she had company.

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Felicity shook her head and looked at him, "wow, aren't you all dressed up? Going somewhere?"

"Yes," he said standing in front of her. "I am going to dinner with you."

Felicity almost spat out the coffee she was drinking, "what?"

He walked up to her and kissed the top of her head, "don't flatter yourself too much. I was invited," he winked at her.

She hit his chest, "you are not funny mister."

He just laughed. 

Felicity licked her lips as he moved his hand to touch her cheek. She looked down at her feet for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his gaze.

It was hard to describe how handsome the man in front of her was. She always found him attractive but over the years he got hotter, more muscular and definitely sexier. 

"We should talk about this thing between us," he brushed his nose against hers.

"So it's a thing?" 

Instead of replying with words Oliver kissed her. First, it was a sweet and short kiss but then his teeth bit her lower lip. He deepened the kiss as he sucked on her lip. It made Felicity moan and open her mouth letting him slip his tongue inside. 

Felicity slightly tilted her head wanting to feel more of him. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him even closer.

She loved his kisses. She was addicted to them already and she knew she would never get enough of them.

Oliver cradled her face between his hands as he slowed down the kiss. 

"I want us to be a thing," he murmured into her mouth.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She felt like the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Then we are a thing," she winked at him and then pecked his lips. She grabbed his hand, "let's go, we are already so late!"

They left Oliver's apartment together holding hands. 

They arrived at Felicity's family house rather quickly. 

Oliver got out of the car and opened the door for Felicity as well. He held his hand out and waited.

This was the moment where she was going to decided what their fate was. 

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Maybe there was even fear of rejection. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes, ever.

She took his hand and interlinked her fingers with his. 

She smiled widely at him, "let's do this."

"Together?"

Felicity nodded.

"Together."

They walked into the house ready for all the hell to break loose. Well maybe not hell but there would be a lot of questions and looks and honestly she wasn't sure she was ready but there was no turning back.

"Felicity!" She heard her mother's squeal. "Finally! What took you so long?"

She came into her view and slightly ignoring Oliver she pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Hi mom," Felicity said slightly out of breath. "Okay, that's enough."

Donna stepped back and she noticed Oliver.

"Hi handsome, " she gave him a hug as well. "You two came together or what?" She joked.

Felicity looked down at her feet.

"Oh my God!" Donna screamed loudly. "You did!"

Everyone came running into the hall.

"What is going on?" Quentin asked a little bit alarmed.

He was followed by Sara, Laurel and Tommy, Laurel's husband and Oliver's best friend, who was holding their one-year-old daughter.

"Felicity and Oliver came here together as together-together," she said clapping her hands.

The young woman didn't like the attention too much. She blushed as she felt Oliver take her hand into his. He squeezed it lightly like he wanted to tell her he was there and he's got her back.

"You have to tell us everything. How did it happen? Felicity, you came like a few hours ago." Donna still couldn't hide her excitement.

"Maybe let's all get to the dining room," her husband said. 

He gave Oliver a weird look but Felicity decided to ignore it. 

Everyone turned around and moved to the dining room. One person stayed behind though.

"Well, well, well, I am not sure whether I should be surprised, angry or happy," Sara said trying to sound serious but her smile was treachours. 

"Sara..." Felicity started but the other woman waved her hand.

"Relax Lis, I am happy for you and I knew this day would come," she winked as she hugged her sister.

"Oliver, you better treat her well or you know...," she teasing wagged her finger at him.

"I will, promise." 

Sara nodded and walked back inside the house.

Felicity let out a deep breath as she looked at Oliver, "well that went well, didn't it?"

He smiled at her and kissed her slightly opened mouth.

"Felicity?"

"Mmmm?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you."

She opened her eyes.

He touched her cheek, "I love you, I have for a while."

She smiled brightly at him. Did those words surprise her? Not at all. 

People would say it was strange that they met after all those years jumped into a bed and slept together. That they acted like a couple that has been together for years.

But this is exactly how she felt. She has known Oliver almost her whole life and through all this time she had feelings for him.

So as a fifteen years old girl she realized it was a crush and now as a twenty-five years old woman she knew it was love.

Because what she felt grew stronger within a time. She could not speak to him forever and she would still love this man.

She couldn't wait to get to know him one more time. To find out what his dreams and fears were but she was in no rush. She had a whole life to do that.

She put her hand on his heart as she spoke softly, "I love you, Oliver. I always have."

When he kissed her she knew they were starting the best journey of their lives.


End file.
